Nakajou Azusa
Nakajou Azusa (中条 あずさ) is a graduate of First High School. Volume 20, Chapter 1 She is a former President of the Student Council, and was one of the technician representatives among of her cohorts during the Nine Schools Competition in 2095. Mayumi often calls her "A-chan", a nickname she always denied, but Tatsuya thinks fits her well.Volume 1, Chapter 3 Appearance and Personality She is 150 cm tall and weighs 41 kg. 'Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Enrollment' Dengeki Daioh 2014 July issue Appendix Azusa is described as a girl even more petite than Mayumi and possesses a more childish face, yet whenever she directs a teary-eyed face upwards, she unintentionally gives off the impression of a child about to cry. She's also been described as a squirrel by Tatsuya. She is an intelligent girl who excels in both technical and practical skills, and is one of the top students in her cohort. She was the Freshman Representative for her year and aims to become a future Magic Artificer. Mari described her as a "device otaku" people with obsessive interests , a description Tatsuya later realized wasn't an exaggeration when Azusa started babbling about her admiration towards Taurus Silver and his Silver series CAD's. She is weak when under pressure and expectations, which gave the Student Council a headache when she decided to beg off running as the next Student Council President, but later conceded when Tatsuya daunted her with the frightening events of a previous election that got out of control while he bribed her with the new Silver Model flying-type magic specialized CAD accompanied by a not-for-sale monitoring equipment.Volume 5, Presidential Elections and the Queen Abilities Magical Abilities Despite her outward timid appearance, Azusa is one of the top students in her class in terms of Practical Skills. ➨ Azusayumi :Azusayumi is an Informational Manipulative Outer-Systematic Type Magic that could clamp down panic and is most effective when used towards a group of people. It is described as some sort of a hallucinatory sound, a subconscious sound of the tides, and waves of Pushion's which makes the affected people's consciousness concentrate in it, putting them into a trance. The effect of the magic only lasts more a mere three seconds, but said to be sufficient enough to gather a crowd's full attention. :It is Azusa's unique Mental Interference Magic that was used during Scorched Halloween. :Azusa uses the pendant of her necklace—revealed to be the core component of a CAD that was designed to support exactly one type of magic, in which only one Activation Sequence was recorded—forming a miniature magic staff which she uses to activate Azusayumi. In the anime, it becomes a bow rather than a staff, and must pull the bow string to activate the magic.Volume 7, Chapter 10 Magic Engineering She is one of the representatives of First High School in the auxiliaries during the Nine Schools Competition, and was responsible for CAD maintenance.Volume 3, Chapter 1 She also volunteered as Tatsuya's aide in place of the usual technician responsible for the Newcomers Division's Monolith Code event, and examined the coding language for the freshly minted Activation Sequence. Speculation During the Nine Schools Competition, after hearing a few remarks from the audience, Azusa started doubting who Tatsuya really was, having her arrive at the conclusion that he may really be the genius CAD developer Taurus Silver.Volume 4, Chapter 9 References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council